高登音樂
高登音樂，源自高登音樂台及高登創意台，是由高登討論區網民所創作和改編的一系列流行曲作品。除改編的歌詞外，作品也有完全自創的一類。 有關一系列的高登音樂作品，請參考「高登音樂」分類。 作品列表 U8柒系列 *切完無限好 *柒頭 *賭撚成熟時 巴士阿叔系列 *給阿義叔 *巴士見 *叔姪探戈 概念大碟系列 *佛教概念大碟：老衲大碟／罪與佛 *道教概念大碟：原來煉丹很快樂 陳冠希淫照事件改篇歌系列 *擘開脾 *即up即有 *見到我嗎 *陳迪生 *明照暗影呢獲瀉 *孖寶668 *雙嬌吐艷迎新春 *你最紅 *屎眼紅紅 *嬌假 *淫孩子的天空 The Key大碟改編系列 *不存在的人 *求存 *圍牆 *蟲繭 *近在天涯 *失樂園 *這一次 *人言何畏 其他改篇歌詞 *勁膠金曲 *藍強1999 *戒得太遲 *觀世音 *姑媽之臣 *一起膠過的日子 *高登貞子的心事 *欠是最大權利 *先打為快 *先撚為快 *地震之後 *巴公公明燈 *通屋奇應丸 *杏加橙 *超人的主題曲 *十四歲 *昂坪360 *車落奇差 *Admin你想熄燈早通知 *毒自打丁丁 *雀屎博士 *九龍皇帝 *我冇心 *我家姐 *Kuma in the party *花生水起 *男人JAV *Let it V *菊花樹下 *慳電膽（屍症報告慳儉省） *幾許瘋語 *操操操@頂你政制 *關鍵旅遊 *擔得起大條蕉 *而我不知道陳偉霆是誰 *福島烈士 *估·懼·溫爆了 *香港人的難忘時刻 *Inception *便便罕有 *影拍故事 *歷朝札記 *未來 *古道西風瘦馬 *某年某日 *大摩 *我的哭聲裡 *顛鑊年年 *海底奇兵 *靜聽 *盲捐 *人生 *某年某日 *成長的殘酷 *只怕是黃昏 *還我歲月如歌 *到此為姐 *沖上渠邊 *怨聲 *屙屎 *夕陽度西嶺 *封咪 *如果我佛曾亦信 *存心搵笨 *懷李白 *千千闕歌2014 *白豚哀歌 *半生緣 *江城子 *詩歌之王 *三國情 *劉備很想得 荊州稱霸武林 *贈璇 *傻鴨，專一至死 *三千世界 *華麗過身 *他約我去見牟尼 *換個時代再愛你 *雪花 *無名過客 *Sea Wide Sky *岳飛可終身美麗 *郭襄：大哥哥你有無掛住我呀？ *李文秀 *水笙 *卡與丘 *AlphaGo 小棋靈 *Qbear 之歌 *Mr. Jesus *信是最大權利 *日光之下 *活著 Jesus *聲音有表形嗎 *Never gonna 波羅密 *難為髮型定分界 *唵嘛呢叭咩 *你是人間四月天 *冇火 *呢本係咩野 *帝子穌 *My buddha is coming to town *單程 *高鐵GOGOGO *我奶硬北京 *蜻蜓 囍帖街系列 *仆正街 *菊花街 *前塵 *失樂 *童年 *高登街 空耳音樂 *科學戰隊泰文版 *泰國幪面超人 高登會員原創歌曲 *高登討論區是一顆鑽石（Golden Forum is a Diamond） *高登陽具（高高登）（Golden Penis Go Golden）http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRlVuUzXRHI 生活類 * 力場無限好 * 有錢無雞叫 * 供樓很難 * 龕山 * 分數如歌 * 聖誕脫獨 * 放得太遲 * 熊日 * cheap人 * 變型 * 歡樂BUS燒 * 賣樓 / 淚流 * 高溫八月 * 谷底 * 鑽石山下 * 富士康下 * 冧天梯 * 終唔掂 * 年度悲歌 * 給你的疼愛 * 幹！又做！ * Head Over Use * 月光光 * 盂蘭錦繡 * 窮鬼冇米 * 我來自甜心 * 留宿劏房那天 * 末日無知 * 戒煙歌 * 誓保衛正義 * X YOU MUCH * 眼光 * 最低工B * 最低工資俾多D * 財爺說 * 焗我補習唔鬼愛 * 加落誰家 * 害人尋味 * 六月飛雙 * 誰人受痛苦被懸掛正柒頭 * 只經唯港 * 大家不樂 * 隨筆 * 白髮魔女傳 * 加唔厭 * 藍天甩色 * 獅子山下﹣劏房版 * 葡萄明目時 * 滾 - 聾貓版 * 真的騙你 * 為你打氣（改編歌詞） * 兒子生性病母倍感痛悲 * 執膠 * 富豪山下 * 人造人幾號？ * (白色)蝙蝠俠 * 小星星 * Lonely Autumn * Crying in the city * 我點解瞓著了 * JUPAS * PCCW光纖 * 回水 * 窮人不要來 * 八百先當朋友 * 亞洲病夫 * 孤毒聖誕 * 王征．維基 * 高登聖誕歌 * 大不透 * 傾誠 * 犯太帥 * 格仔封殺令 * 分分鐘需要Pokemon * 全城熱爆Candy Crush * 碼頭之鳴 * Candy Crush（改編歌詞） * 好人冇好報 * 反基督說 * 恩怨由人 * 請先讓乘客下車 * 成年 * 靜聽 * 稅月如歌 * 八達通掠水重要 * 電視最大權利 * 充耳不聞 * 發牌 * 給王維基的信 * 中年維基 * 發牌兒戲 * 必告技 * 這些年我們所追的電視 * 焗愛 * 顧客永遠是對的 * 窮孩子 * 新界夢 * 轉 * 脫髮記 * 木墳 * 抽不夠 * 日日去鳩嗚 * 長廊直往 * 忘形鳩嗚去 * 小伙子要考DSE * 幾多工資ATV * 當大雄失去叮噹 * 紙鳶 * 我墮入公屋 你卻住私人樓 * 阿婆的主題曲 * 上陣 * 煤炭緄黑邊的一對手A * 煤炭緄黑邊的一對手B * 雙失低谷 * 偽文青 * 財來了 * Your face, your fate * 背影 * 偽術家 * 信念大門 * 新規則 * 你最近辭職嗎？準備去伸請綜緩嗎？ * 墓裡行 * 有工返 * 失暖王 * 少女墮胎 * 屌你老母撞到我部電話吧 * 麥當勞 已經唔岩窮人住 * DiuPokeball * 香港教會 * OT 殺人事件 * HJ2Q * All in 食雞糊 * LET IT 杜 * 原諒我這一生不嬲放晏冇自由 * 盂蘭今日 * 你唔拜我喇 * 永冇收工 * 丁舉人 * 窮狗之情 * 犯太帥 * 借錢梗要還 * 清明流行 * 五十五歲老年 * 評瘋樓 * 難道我擺脫不了宿命還是要Cut線 * 唉瘋 * 拜多八十年 * 大媽舞下 * 打風喇喂 * 風假與風 * 山竹報捷 * 香港早抖 * 六點半塞人報導 * 返工有事 * 早安，文青女 * 機會冇㗎 * IT仔的吶喊 * 聖誕熱 * 貧窮人過聖誕 飲食類 * 當你孤單你會喝汽水 * 淥天 * 飛花 (打邊爐版) * 撈麵 * 二十蚊餐 * 喝埕酒 * 戒飯 * 留飯 * 每次我食Ｍ記 * 燒味心聲 * 豆花，撈米昆柒人 * 大便咖哩 * 化肥 * 肥婆晚晚要食牛腩 * 給我一碟豆腐火腩飯 * 岳父炒蟹 * 斬料 ft.家燕媽媽 * 你個嘢壞咗呀 * 聚下就夠 * 美食之都 * 渣渣渣 * 我叫你麥當奴 感情類 * 乜鳩野叫女神 * 毒男 * 港女七百年 * 情人結 * 又到聖誕 * 吃了泥的女孩 * 再見情 * 那些白 * 中出即飛 * 女神 * 一個人的哭訴 * 蔣氏情歌 * 毒男宅女10分鐘大合唱 * 中四不似預期 * 黑色情人節 * 毒宅心聲 * 兵來帥往 * 不牽不掛 * 條女很清楚收兵好過嫁人 * 毒白 * 十二星座 * 港仔 畢業* * 帶壞男女 * 欲言別止 * 而妳不知道我在等妳 * 愛若恆久 * 無眠的夜深 * 末日說愛你 * 聖誕悲歌 * 幸福歌 * 幾分傷心，到此為止 * 單身過節 * 冥冥中 * 毒撚離開也是愛 * 坐妳鄰時 * 離逝 * MSN到此為止 * 未來 * 校園時光 * 寒櫻 * 最愛 * 觀音兵 * 從沒這天 * 憾 * 屈原 * 心照 * 分手不難 * 錯愛 * 近在天涯 * 奢想 * 這一次 * AllForYou * 我還好 * MK妹你好嗎 * 今夜中秋 * 網絡毒撚 * 想的只有你 * 愛。無它 * 必摑技 * 打仔正傳 * 從不喜歡港女打我 * 已經不屬我 * 答應不再哭 * 寧缺勿愛 * 還是想念你 * 分開簡單極難 * 每天送你為什麼 * 錯愛‧愛錯 * 孤單聖誕 * 聖誕無吻 * 前行 * 無錢 * 過去十八歲沒有錢都有女朋友 * 慘情歌 * 誰令我沉船 * 分手之後 * 誰願痴心枉種 * 單身頌 * 愁人節內 * 致十年後 * 為何還喜歡我這IVE仔 * MK妳注定一人 * 深愛著你 * 那些年，我們一起等過的留言 * 重演一次 * 中秋你注定一人 * 凍得高興 * 聖誕夜 * 防不勝防 * 矮撚悲嗚時 * 匆匆一年 * 至少還有你-廣東話 * 哈利路亞，CHANCE！ * 雞脾 * 當娘娘愛新鮮 * 我是高登仔 * 一秒停延 * Come on James * 從前的希冀 * 秘密花園 * 毋忘妳 * 耶撚女友這算什麼 * 得公屋不准吃雞脾 * 透明人 * 港女的一生 * 孤毒只有 * 出不了池 * 薄幸 * 剛剛好 * 今晚要注定一人 * 一個為你甘當綠帽威的人 * 最痛中經過 * 山雞相愛 政治類 * 有禮有悌有廉有忠孝兼信義 * 操操操@頂你政制 * 七百億後 * 天安門前 * 血的記憶 * 17歲 (預算案版) * 六千 * 六千慳 * 拉登輓歌 * 無聲火有聲 * 鐵幕誘惑 (艾未未版) * 英年最後早逝派對 * 一再問老頂 * 新紮禿鷹曾偉雄 * 講乜禿鷹 * 小明上溫州 * 六月飛霜 (高鐵版) * 往後南生？ * 當奴歲月 * 車輪前後 * 區選有愧 * 撐烏坎 * 小圈子醜怪騷 * 我要八千 * 棄選心聲 * 屋下醜聞 * 豬狼相對 * 扯旗山下 * 掘窿老婆最好 * 唐生大屋 * 像你這一種男人 * 熟女 * 香港·夢 * 太多貪心太羞恥 * 煲呔貪婪 * 那狼 * 偽教徒 * 好好冚蓋 * 變SICK選情 * 私子生下 * 邊個太揚？ * 我主場 * 小明擄拐篇 * 拐子佬，日夜鍛鍊去取勝 * 唐英年‧樂趣多 * 唐曾 * 唐生 * 我們不要……狼來了 * 好心普選 * C瓜 * 那些年，我們不能一起選的特首 * 霧之選 * 鬼見愁 * 沉淪勿問 * 港共無知 * 謊話[CY唐糖合唱版] * 人在天安門 * 血色軌跡 * 五月三十五日 * 鐵漢 * 思歪 * CY咪思歪 * 民主的禁區 * 被中出即棄 * 好難過 * 讓書記落空 * 蛇齋餅粽 * 那些年，我們一起信錯白鴿黨 * 絕食之境 * 齊賀你 * 新餓狼傳說之百日危城 * 每天騙我多一些 * CY加長指控 * 誠信陷阱 * O CY 痴 * 思歪689 * CY博士 * 情陷特首的女人 * 梁生 * 嘟嘟嘟 * 腦要洗 * 圍城 * 高官忘智 * 名裂了（男唱版本） * 囤地波 * 十個狗官 * 盲撐中央Fans嚇人事件 * 水巷禾日 * 不經不覺 * 香港中國 * 那搥 * 傾唔城 * 醒吧！香港人 * 雨傘革命 * 海富天空 * 期待今後 * 憑自我，硬漢子，夾錢打官司 * 誰明絲帶心 * 其實，劉江華好肚餓 * 沒有人 * 一生中最�� * 沒有得你的允許我都會撐下去 * 觀眾席的人 * 你老母，人民福祉當草 * 無賴689次方 * Umbrella * 人來人往之鳩嗚無極限 * 毆不夠 * 雨傘下的人 * 雨傘之美 * 戰爭2014 * 連儂‧暗角‧遇上你 * 屌你老母西又屌你老母東 * 六四到此維園 * 維園64害你不淺A * 維園64害你不淺B * 六四到此為止 * 刻不容緩立法會版 * 齊來就政改.出門表態 * 政改一拍兩散 * 發叔太遲 * 最街戰友 * 當黑警遇上胸 * 暗角七警 * 公安到 * 屌黑警的西 * 夢熊入冊被失蹤 * 小習總 * 我的酸言 * 撒精 * 蛇齋餅糉2016 * 特權天天都多 * 信劏房波變乞兒 * 即影即扣 * 中國或成最大贏家 * 勇敢中國人 * 我去你的 反網絡23條 * 聲軌 * 捉改圖 * 明年衾檔 * 條例巨輪 * 河蟹 * 無題 * 全力搏一次 * 自由終止 * 那天，這天 * 那些年改過的詞句 * 等死傳說 * 拉布戰 * 二次空間 * 全民皆擦 * 鬼見愁 * 廢墟 * 我還要改歌 * 689收我地皮，剃掉眼眉 * 唱作坐牢時 * 心聲的引子 反蝗類 * 蝗蟲天下（包括蝗蟲天下2012） * 蝗蟲天下之菲蝗騰達 * 訴盡人心 * 佢猛咁吠 * 蝗 * 香港已黃昏 * 嬰如雨 * 雙非 * 支那的主題曲 * 幾多雙非幾多B * 港人的祈禱 * 已作動了，皇阿媽也呼叫 * 大國嗎 * 核突支那Style * 原始蝗 * 蝗太無恥 * 進擊的蝗蟲 * 孩子，傻B * 蝗蟲屙爛屎 * 外遊的糞便 * 放蝗之嫻 * 離港之蝗 * 嫻姐一救着誰就連行街紙都攞去 * 支那食屎 * 你講唔正HK話 名人類 * 如果我是陳振聰 * 活塞男之男人最痛 * 我家姐 * 正版娃娃神 * 娃娃愛天下 * 直到你刮到我 * 見工那時 * 而我不知道陳偉霆是誰 * 露三點 * 隨時抄中 * 男神榜 * 抄歌之王 - 含冤莫白版 * 少理老蕭 * 口袋怪獸的主題曲 * 錯 * 連笑無恥 * 家燕媽媽之歌 * 宋太祖 * 驚訝的馬國明 * 給自己的詔書 * 送送送 * 像龍捲風吹過的李詩韻 * 嘴角露一點 * 一路好走 * 別忘 * 俾差佬塔 * 俾狗仔刮 * 藍光絲打之歲月如歌 * 點燈一百次 * 中央的屁精 * 親親Jacky * Ｂ姐心聲 * 那一年我們被判死刑的日子 * 姓連的主題曲 * 高音跪下 * 詩雅失調 * 樂壇今日 * 韓紅今日 * 欺騙群星 * 好憎你 * 神仙B * 張生好心收手 * 八仙孽 * Devil of Arson 男聲版 女聲版 * 香港茂利 * 最佳拍檔 * 新明星之歌 * 我的酸言 * 超明星之歌 * 庭佳屌屌 * 你唔買我啦 * 賣活海鮮原來不易 * 約定和大鈞喝醉 * 三戰 * 翁神榜 * 第三次大戰 * 狂抽的 * 姦姦姦 * 講起我就扯火啦 * 800蚊肥婆 * 2036 FCC 教育類 * 洗腦站教育 * 國民教育 (改編歌曲) * 怎走過 * 九月圍城 * Can we talk * 撤回吧 * 責無旁貸 * 年少無知 國民教育版 * 好心收手 * Gwokman Style * 商學小精靈 * 讀書死 * 天才波 * 為細路，繼續反洗腦 * 升願 * 香城大事 體育類 * 施丹蠻牛 * 謝飛拳 * 阿仙奴輸到落花流水 * 紅軍最廢 * 新兵成熟時 * 史丹福橋下 * 最佳收購 * 說好的冠軍呢 * 雪柒尼哥 * 一分得掛 * 輸來也輸去 * 猁的童話 * 酷愛利記 * 皇馬之歌 * 留下臂章 * 明年今日 - 阿仙奴 * 卡卡的祈禱 * 霸氣雙雄 * 雲格無知 * 易帝之歌 * 怪誰 * 阿迷憤怒 * 揸車太難 * 為阿聲沙 * 那些年，我們一起追逐的錦標 * 讓歐冠隨風 * 花千萬 * 皇巴大戰 = 好燥 * 心淡 * 不要驚動利迷 * Crying in the league * 垃圾利 * 車路士 心照 * F.Torres * 紅軍迷vs紅軍黑 * 落難南華 * 南華風雲 * 南華成熟時 * on fire 36 星期 * 杜奧巴之歌 * 我愛洛賓之荷蘭出局了 * 我愛巴神 I Love Mario Balotelli * 再見雲佩斯 * Euro 2012 * 贏輸過 * 藍軍.沙龍 * 一年賣一個隊長 * 兵工廠下 * 出走 * 猁撚 * 一線之鷹 * 黑哨風雲 * 不能改變 * 不死小強 Wigan * C朗無言以對 * 金錢掛帥 * 時移勢易 * 一線鷹，邊度一線？ * 化諜 * 十年人事 * 蛻變 * 再上雲霄 * 重整旗鼓 * 差半步 * 爭霸 * 工來廠往 * World Cup 2014 * 銀河唯一 基奧特 * 韋碧克降臨 * 沉淪太耐 * 球皇韋帝2 神射手之王 * 雲加常錯 * Fantastic Team * 左羊右華 * Thanks De Gea * 無冠大道中 * 油渣 * 讓C7隨風 * 阿仙奴:重複犯錯 * 霸氣專家 * 雲加會戰勝歸來 * 謝謝不忘 * 黑碧大帝 * 球來球往 * 致黃金時代 * 自動第四 * Thank you , klopp * 高普要辭 * 當球迷愛新鮮 * Dnipro * 後老費時代 * 接任 * 球王 * 雲加瞞 * 好好比賽 * 迷雲不亡 * 爺爺點的歌 * Manuel Pellegrini * 新球星之歌 * 柒菇碌叔叔 * 羅渣是我最想留住的幸運 * 雲加最勁 * 謝四 * Lionel Messi * 取消北上 * 七季 * 評述員大師 - 江忠德 * 阿仙奴爭氣 * wenger's favourite * John Terry * Neymar Jr * Francesco Totti * Ricardo Kaka * 添下巫傷 高登類 * 高登戰隊 Golden Ranger * 高登討論區是一顆鑽石 * 一首膠歌一個故事 * 切完無限好 * 賭撚成熟時 * 高登觀世音 * 毒來毒往 * 高登相聚 * 囍帖街KUMA版 * 十分慢 * 熄燈（改編歌曲） * 魂。初弒 * 潮文（改編歌曲） * 高登飲歌 * 花生水起 * 蒲頭成熟時 * Crying with your mummy * 別再辛苦長毛 * 高登聖誕歌 * 戒J歌 * 別問乸是誰 * 毒男 * 讓我做名人一小時 * 常言道戒J * 獨裁 * King瓊‧高登天后 * 我地呢班高登仔 * 牛三叔叔 * 柒與綠 * 6‧13之歌 * 期望終這一生可聽到你叫契爺 * 從Form 4走過的日子 * F5英雄 * JTV你好嗎 * 毒撚奏鳴曲 * 你當我是毒撚吧 * 致毒男時代 * 毒撚的主題曲 * 東哥之王 * 每次上高登 * 蝗話的蠢兒 * 幽默大師回信 * 傻鳥吧 * 中上人 * 高登商業「奇材」 * 高登痴線佬 * 給陳寶珊 * 美極女神 * 威廉係雞序曲 * 蒲徒成熟時 * 高登祝福你 * 無心沖廁 * Joe高 * 唱高登歌 惡搞及同人類 * 陰陽路 * 世間甚麼愛叫林雪 * 小明愛廣州（15+） * 吔譚仔 * 明將戰友 * 同是天涯羅樂林 * 多謝群星 * 混醬 * 唸N.Y. * 多角志 * 硬道長 * 癲雞 * 港鐵下一站 * 送禮風雲 * 三國交手 * 禮尚往來之勤勤有禮 * 斷背版圖 * 送禮風雲2 * 收禮很難 * 唔講你知，扮唔知，靜雞雞洗左你疊銀紙 * 從不喜歡高音出錯‎‎ * 送到無朋友 * 壓爛褲窿 * 初音的婚禮 * ※魔鏡歌詞網 成人類 * 瓊姐_來屌蟹_! * 男人JAV * 含邊道 * 別插她 * 高登咸書 * 你扯我扯 * 家姐 * 最長的電影 * 吹上雲霄 * 一路向西 * 一千蚊 * 一雞不變 * 叫雞青年 * 我每天自慰,也不屌牛肺 * 撚撚fight 有人在鑽窿 * 條野不保 * 傻佬放精 * 大屌之歌 * 龍虎豹好睇 * 咸咸濕濕郭富城 晚晚R春袋 * 巨龍 * My Melody * 應該要做愛 * 尻頭變 * 17歲那日不要臉，DOWN左套A片 * 阿伯咸濕的秘密 * 傲七 * 冇揀到 * 插這籮 * 屌你老母西 * 僅僅J埋 * 嫩鮑無限好 * 每晚妄想開房 * 這麼近 那麼軟 * 不堪回首 * 今晚扑野夜唔夜 * 失身可否不戴套 * 相逢何必曾屌屄 * Shall We 扑 * 中出一百連 * 波多野 能做愛到幾多歲 * 宿友鳩下 * 你射了我,我射了你 * 性知識之歌 * 原來他碌勁太細 * 龜頭痕痕 * 黑人難求 * 學春叫 * 超級小咪咪 * 好心收手 * 香港四味 * 小弟移動 * 咪搞呀亞吖 相關條目 * YouTube 外部連結 * 高登討論區搜尋「高登音樂」的帖子結果 * Youtube搜尋「高登音樂台」結果 Category:高登音樂 Category:高登作品